User talk:Sannse
-- Dancing Penguin ::Thanks for the welcome! Just a passing staffer here -- sannse (talk) 09:15, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Main page The main page looks great! I think it should be the default layout. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?) 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Glad you like it :) -- sannse (talk) 20:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Done! The new layout was now moved to the Main Page... I just don't know how to put ads on the ad box! Can you help me? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?) 10 July 2008 :Thanks! I've made the change for the ad box, all is looking good :) -- sannse (talk) 19:17, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Great! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?) 10 July 2008 Hey Thanks for helping with the spam attack! --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Anytime :) -- sannse (talk) 17:42, 16 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Vandal Thank you for your immediant response. I appreciate that. I also appreciate your answer. However, the drama and block messages are rather enjoyable. It serves as a way to calmly exert the stress of the day, without going crazy and/or overboard. We have a Project:Str00del for this reason. Besides, where else would you get to say something like: ::Th3s3 sp00Nz r De solE propERT3E od d4 ALLm|ghty m|st3r b3An!!!!!? It's a lot of fun around here! Have a glorious day,b and thank you very much for your response, w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 21:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) To be honest, it seems like a bunch of spam, and doesn't give off a very good impression. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 18:16, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I agree Project:Str00del was a bad idea. It's actually vandilism when you think about it. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 21:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Is their any way we can stop the Walrus guy? Because I have blocked his IP, and he probably is using an open proxy. I hate those things! We need to get rid of him. I don't know how though. Could you get helpers to keep watch maybe?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:50, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :The advice is always to revert, block, and ignore :) it's the best way of getting vandals to go away. He is using proxies, so you can't block all the possible IPs he can use, but you can just quietly clean up after him until he gets fed up -- sannse (talk) 18:50, 17 November 2008 (UTC) IP.: 94.0.237.189 Sannse, Could you please block the IP 94.0.237.189 because they vandalised the Membership page. I'm asking you since the Admins didn't login for a while except for 1 which deleted his Talk Page. Thank you, --Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 19:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Admins Since the admins and stuff have moved to a new wiki, should we ge more admins here to keep things under control, because there are many users needing to be blocked. If so, I would possibly like to be one. Though I am rather new here, I marked several pages for deletion as an IP in the past few days and edited here in previous months. I have also made 933 edits on the new wiki, 547 mainspace. --Awesome335 23:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Possible Request If the Userpage Policy is still in effect here, and if you have the power, could you please lock Asia editor's user page? He has 45.8% user-space edits on this wiki (70 of 120 edits). So, can you please lock his page? --Awesome335 11:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well that seems a bit of an odd rule... why lock a page if someone his using it and enjoying making it just right? I've no problems with him doing that :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok then Hmm... I must have been my brother or something. He must of logged of my account and did that, nvm. I didn't play with it, My brother is always mean or bad. So he must have did that. Very sorry!!!, Text me back. -- '''CHOWDER'2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 13:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Question Hi, Can A staff change the name of the user? and the name of the wiki? --''' Idea Mixer2301''' Rollback and Chat Moderator 13:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : We can :) Just ask via -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 05:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC)